Love Story
by YouWHO
Summary: Shane's on his death bed and Mitchie haunts his last moments of life. It's just his Love Story. This is a songfic to Love Story by Taylor Swift.


Woot! This is my first Song Fan Fiction! Hope you like it! This is about Mitchie and Shane's love for each other. : )

I OWN NOTHING!

--

Love Story

Taylor Swift

On his death bed Shane was surrounded by close friends and family. His one true love Mitchie had long been gone and he knew he would soon be seeing her beautiful face in heaven today. He knew death was coming but he was ready to embrace it. Mitchie was waiting for him.

_We were both young when I first saw you,  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts ,  
I'm standing there on the balcony in summer air,  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns,  
See you make your way through the crowd,  
And say hello, little did I know _

I remembered the way she looked when I first saw her. I had seen her at Camp Rock. Part of my money was going to be left to it. I closed my eyes and I saw her smiling at me. I felt I could reach out and touch her. I remember our wedding reception. She was wearing that beautiful dress she picked out. We had danced alone under the stars on that old balcony of our soon to be home. We were in love and happy together.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet,  
And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go,  
And I said_

It hadn't always been that easy. Her father didn't approve of me. He still judged me by my past problems and attitude. I tried to convince him I wasn't like that. I remember that night that her dad had finally said we couldn't even be friends. It was right after her prom. I had gone with her and nothing happened but he had been up waiting and I had kissed her. He took it all wrong and blew up at her. I had felt horrible. She cried on the floor next to her door. I had tried to get in the window to apologize but had been caught.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run,  
You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes_

I opened my eyes and my monitor's heart rate beeped faster. I went back to being consumed by my memories and saw Mitchie again. We were in love. One night we were riding in a canoe and she said we were like Romeo and Juliet. She made my heart flutter every time she took a breath. We lost each other in our eyes.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
we keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew,  
so close your eyes, let's leave this town for a little while,  
Oh, oh_

We knew we were meant to be together and we didn't care who knew. We sneaked out and meant in the park near her house and we could've spent forever like that. It was so magical. I had many memorize of our times. Soon we'd be together forever. I felt a sharp pain in my chest but it was nothing right now. I knew my family and friends cared about me but I needed Mitchie.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter.  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet,  
But you were everything to me, I was begging you please Don't go,  
And I said_

Her dad was persistent with not wanting us together. He said I would just end up hurting her. I would hate to ever think about that. I admit there had been some stuff I wasn't too proud of. Stuff came between us and when I saw her I was going to tell her sorry. I don't think Heaven could compare to her. I would apologize for making her beg to get me to not go, even when I had to.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run,  
You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes_

_I felt another sharp pain in my chest I could hear fear in the people around me. A nurse came in and took notes from the monitor. I could tell Mitchie was going to come for me. Any second she would walk in a door or fly through the window and take me from the world. _

_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel,  
this love is difficult, but its real,  
don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes_

The pain in my chest reminded me about the day Mitchie came to me upset. Her dad had said if she loved me then she was betraying him and his rules. She was upset because she loved me but she was close with her dad. She didn't want to hurt either of the two men she loved. I remembered brushing her hair gently out of her face and wiping her tears away. I tried to assure her it will be okay. It had been painful to see I was causing her pain.

_I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around,  
My faith in you was fading ,  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,  
and I said_

I remember I had been preoccupied with the band and fame and didn't have much time to visit Mitchie. I don't know what I was thinking. I almost let the love of my life leave me. I arranged to meet her at our favorite spot in the park. I was going to make everything better.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone,  
I'll keep waiting for you, but you never come,  
Is this in me head, I don't know what to think,  
He knealt to the ground and pulled out a ring,  
And said_

I met her there and she let all of her feeling out. I understood her reasons to feel that way but I knew I was going to make that right. I knew I loved her with all my heart. She told me she was thinking about giving up on us. I pulled the ring out of my pocket and got down on one knee. She busted out into tears. I stared at her perfection with the beautiful night time stars behind her head. Like a crown.

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone,  
I love you and that's all I really know,  
I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress,  
It's a love story, Baby just say yes,_

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

I replayed that memory over and over in my head. I loved Mitchie I felt my heart beat fast. I knew the room was in utter chaos but I was okay. I didn't feel the pain but I knew it was there. I knew doctors were coming in. I knew Mitchie was coming for me. It was just a matter of time. She would be there soon. I felt Jason and Nate's hand touch my arms. They knew just as well as I did this was the end. I felt my heart begin to stop. I had just a few more seconds. They knew I was not to be revived but to be forever left with Mitchie. I felt my heart stop and I took my final breaths. The only thing I remembered was Mitchie and my life together. After, what I knew was my last breath I saw her. She was standing in the corner looking the same way she looked the day I asked her to marry me. I looked at the scene and it was frozen I said goodbye to my two good friends and looked at Mitchie. I was right. Heaven was no comparison to her.

_We were both young when I first saw you _

Did you like it? Did you cry? I did a little. But I'm sappy. So review and I loved doing this. : )


End file.
